


Maybe There are Winners in Life

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Johanna Mason thinks that maybe she did end up winning after all.





	Maybe There are Winners in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

I watch as the rain comes down hitting the ground. I kept watching it. Waiting for my courage to kick in. I was determined to stand in the damn rain. My fear of water was getting better or that’s what that stupid doctor said on the phone. I was up to sponge baths. Yay for me, or whatever. 

It was so pretty when it rained. The smell of the pine trees get stronger. I always loved the smell for the trees, especially the pine trees. There was just something about them. Probably because they were my mother’s favorite. 

I watch now as the dirt road that leads to the front door becomes muddy. Insanely slowly I put my left foot onto the muddy path. First my toes then the ball of my foot. Until my heel is in the squishy surface. 

It takes another five or so minutes until I do the same with my right foot and my whole body is exposed to the rain. 

I freeze in fear. Then I realize that I’m okay. I open my eyes and laugh in relief. I’m okay. No one can hurt me. I lift my head up to the sky allowing the rain to get my face. I run around with my arms open. 

I dance in the rain. I guess there are winners now. I’m going to be one of the winners by dancing in the rain. No one stops Johanna Mason.


End file.
